


Teyr

by laloga



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laloga/pseuds/laloga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clone captain and one of his men explore uncharted territory. OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teyr

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies are rabid little things...this ficlet references events that occurred in Wayfarer I, posted here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1173359
> 
> Please read and enjoy! :)

**Teyr**

 

In many ways, it was one of the last places in the galaxy where Captain Stonewall wanted to return. 

 

There were too many memories of this world, of dirt-red canyons and fallen brothers. The Battle of Teyr was where he'd gotten his most notable scar, a pink, jagged thing that snaked around his left side; it was the only memento he'd taken from the planet, and he knew that he was lucky to have walked away from the fighting. So many others had fallen while he'd simply acquired a new mark on his body. 

 

Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Stonewall had no wish to return to this world. Perhaps it would have been easier for him to set foot on the planet's surface had Kalinda Halcyon, Jedi Knight and the woman he most definitely loved, been by his side, but she had been temporarily recalled to Coruscant, along with the rest of the men in his squad. 

 

Save one. 

 

“Leave it to us to find the only place on this kriffing rock with no civilization to speak of,” Traxis said from his perch on a boulder as he scanned the hilly terrain that was stretched out before them. One leg bent slightly before him, the weapons expert of Shadow Squad held the electrobinoculars to his visor and swiveled his body as he surveyed the sloping area. Over the internal comm channel in the clones' helmets, Stonewall heard the other man sigh, then watched him turn and look down, where the captain was waiting beside a thicket of mossberries. “I think that bit of intel we got about that escaped prisoner was a false lead, Captain,” he added, a frown in his voice.

 

It wasn't a particularly dangerous mission that they'd been assigned; since Kali's squad had “distinguished themselves,” it had been decided that the captain and Traxis would be able to handle this mission while the dark-haired woman returned to Corrie for some Jedi business or other. Stonewall had been loathe to be parted from her side, and not just because he would miss her. 

 

“We'll keep looking,” he said as Traxis hopped down from the boulder and stowed his electrobinoculars. “We've got a number of hours before dark, anyway.” 

 

The other clone nodded and the two of them began to make their way through the old-growth forest that was pervasive in this section of Teyr. As they walked, Stonewall took a deep breath, and reached out with the Force to get some kind of a sense of this place. It was a strange notion. He'd only recently become Force-sensitive, after a particularly harrowing mission with Kalinda and the others, and at times the feeling was...overwhelming. Neither he nor Kali knew why or how such a thing had come to be, and she'd barely had time to teach him even the basic principles of Force-use before he and Traxis had been sent off on this little jaunt. 

 

It was peaceful here, at least. The forest was predominantly green and filled with life, but it was animal life, nonsentient and harmless, and he was able to sift through the impressions in the Force left by birds and small mammals with ease. Kali had taught him how to reach out with his feelings, to sense the emotions of others as the drifted by on the currents of the Force, and while he felt wholly unprepared to wield such a power, Stonewall had decided to make the most of it. Sentient life – especially Humans and Near-Humans, closer in biology to himself – left more distinct impressions, and when he was in a larger crowd, the feelings could become truly overwhelming, so in a way he was glad that it was only himself and Traxis out here. 

 

“You alright, sir?” Traxis' voice broke Stonewall out of his reverie; he'd been lost in the impressions left by some type of bird-of-prey as it circled high above their heads, above the canopy. 

 

Stonewall blinked behind his bucket, trying to shake himself out of the haze of the Force. Traxis' concern was clear in the Force, and it was directed straight at him with the other man's considerable focus. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat and taking a breath. “I'm fine. Let's try that along that ridgeline to the east...do you see it in your HUD?”

 

There was a pause as the T-shaped visor of Trax's helmet regarded him, then Traxis nodded once. “Copy that, sir.”

 

Yes, there was concern in Trax's thoughts, along with mild suspicion that the captain _wasn't_ fine but was trying to hide the fact. There was something else, too, something that Stonewall hadn't considered when he'd selected Trax to accompany him on this mission, something that he had only recently become aware of, in the most visceral way imaginable. Heady...powerful...but thankfully, it only surfaced from the other man intermittently, so Stonewall was able to ignore it, for the most part. 

 

 _Snap out of it, Stonewall_ , the captain told himself, wishing that Kali was there, in so many more ways than one. She'd promised to teach him more of the Force-stuff when they were reunited, but even without that promised, he missed her with a gnawing ache, as if a hole had been chewed in his spirit and nothing would serve to fill it. He missed her smile and her laugh, and the way that her pulse throbbed beneath his lips when he kissed her throat...

 

“Stonewall!” The next thing he knew, Stonewall felt his left arm being wrenched to the side by Traxis, and he found himself sliding to a halt just before a massive, dirt-red canyon that had sprung up, seemingly out of nowhere. For one moment he was transported back to the Battle of Teyr, and the scar on his side pricked with pain, as if it remembered, too. 

 

Blinking, Stonewall backtracked, still pulled along by the other man, and they retreated from the canyon for several paces, until they were a safe distance away. The moment that they paused, Stonewall took a few deep breaths and glanced at the other clone, who had removed his helmet to consider the officer. “Thanks, Trax.”

 

“What the kriff is the matter with you?” Traxis snapped, adding a not-so-deferential “sir” a moment later. “You nearly walked off that cliff!”

 

Stonewall frowned, then unsealed his own bucket and rubbed at his forehead; another side-effect of Force-sensitivity was an almost intoxicating feeling that thrummed in his veins, one that seemed to be stronger whenever he thought of the dark-haired woman he loved. “I'm fine,” he said at last. 

 

Traxis snorted and crossed his arms before his armored chest. “Like _haran_ you are.” The jagged, pink scar that ribboned down the other man's face contorted as he frowned at the captain. “You've been acting...off ever since we started this little jaunt. What's going on?”

 

At this, Stonewall hesitated. He'd been rather adamant that none of the men in his squad learn of his new Force-abilities, as he felt it would set him apart too much; it was difficult enough with him being romantically linked to their Jedi General...he didn't want to stir the pot further with his strange new “powers.” So he exhaled and shook his head again, blinking a few times as if that would banish the thrum in his veins, then he looked into Trax's eyes. “Maybe I'm just more tired than I'd like to admit.”

 

Light brown eyes that could have been his own studied him for a long moment, then Traxis nodded and twisted around, gesturing to a game trail that led eastward through the brush. “There's a series of caves that way, according to the topographical map,” he said, looking back at the captain. “Maybe we should set up camp for the night, sir.”

 

There was something about the way that the scarred clone's voice shaped the honorific that made it sound as if he were the one that was supposed to give the orders, not Stonewall, and the captain frowned. “No, trooper. We need to make better time. We can't afford to lose half a day resting.” 

 

With that, he slipped his bucket back on, the seal activating with a brief hiss as he turned to keep going. “Move out, Trax.”

 

A pause, then he heard Traxis replace his own helmet and begin to follow. “As you say, sir,” the other clone said, adding: “Watch out for canyons,” under his breath.

 

Stonewall whirled around, the movement fluid and Force-aided, so that he was standing before Traxis in a fraction of a breath, and he took no small amount of satisfaction in the way that the other clone's body tensed as he stepped backward in surprise. “What was that, Trax?”

 

“Nothing,” Traxis said, lifting his chin. “Maybe you're hearing things, Stonewall.”

 

“You're to address me as 'Captain,' or 'sir,'” Stonewall replied. He pitched his voice low, filling it with authority, and noted that Traxis took another step backward even as a flare of something that Stonewall recognized as desire sprang from him. Ignoring the other man's feeling, Stonewall nodded to the path ahead. “Now, let's move out.”

 

Happily, Traxis offered no further comments, and Stonewall was able to relax for a little bit as they traveled through the rugged landscape. Trees surrounded them, reaching for the sky well above their heads, and the hilly ground was interspersed with rocks and boulders of varying sizes, evidence that they were in the foothills of a nearby mountain range. The air was filled with the scent of something clean and fragrant. 

 

Teyr was widely known throughout the galaxy for its beauty, but such a thing was difficult for Stonewall to care much about when he was battling the combined effects of old, painful memories and his new Force-abilities. Within his veins, a fire was racing, stoked by the longing he felt for a woman who was not there, and his own unfamiliarity with the strange energy, the kind that Kali said permeated all living things. At times, it was difficult to breathe, and Stonewall wondered if this was something that all Jedi experienced to a degree, or if the hardship was only due to his own inexperience.

 

It was dusk when he called for them to stop, thinking himself unable to walk any longer but refusing to acknowledge the fact. A scan of the area revealed that there were no unfriendlies, so they built a small fire in the shelter of an overhanging lip of rock that was surrounded on three sides by thick brush, the last section opening up to a broad expanse of sky with the forest sloping below. 

 

After a meal of dry ration cubes, Traxis shot the captain a knowing look. “I'll take the first watch, sir,” he said in an indifferent voice. “You get some rest.”

 

Stonewall closed his eyes, briefly. There was fire within him, and he didn't think he'd be able to sleep, as he was filled with a restless, nervous energy. “No, Trax,” he managed after a moment. “I'll take it.”

 

The scarred clone opened his mouth to object, but the captain shot him a dark look, adding: “I can make it an order.”

 

“Not necessary, Captain,” Traxis replied with a faint smile that Stonewall was unable to read, before he turned to the blanket that had been spread out beside the snapping fire; fully armored, he laid down on his side and was still. 

 

During this, there was another flash of arousal from the scarred clone, and Stonewall bit back his first response, which was to tell Traxis to put a lid on the feeling. But, he knew, that would inspire a host of questions, none of which he was prepared to answer, so he turned for the open bit of sky, stepping several paces away and looking out over the forest, watching the first pinpricks of stars appear in the indigo colored sky.

 

He missed Kali. He shouldn't have, as they'd only been apart a couple of weeks, but Force above and beyond, he did. At that moment, Stonewall would have given anything even to speak to her, to hear her voice. That thought gave him pause; in the past, they'd been able to communicate through the Force...he wondered if such a thing would work, now. He had no idea if the great distance between them would affect his efforts, but he had to try, so the clone captain shut his eyes and inhaled deeply a few times, stretching out with his feelings and _reaching_ for the woman he loved. 

 

What he found was not what he'd been expecting. 

 

_...tightness and heat, sharp inhales and tan skin that was slick beneath his fingers, his cock plunging forward, thrusting deep within the captain, again and again..._

 

With a gasp, Stonewall's eyes opened and he glanced in the direction of the fire; Traxis was still laying on his side, but there was a distinct motion of his right arm that alerted Stonewall to the fact that the other man was pleasuring himself. Certainly, the image he'd picked up from the scarred clone was familiar enough; Stonewall, Traxis and Kalinda had shared a heated night some weeks ago, just before the mission where Stonewall had gained his mysterious Force-abilities. It had been with Kali's blessing and Stonewall's permission, a way for the captain to “explore his sexuality,” as she'd put it, and while he didn't regret the experience, he found that he still quite preferred fucking the dark-haired woman to being fucked by another man. 

 

But despite this, the brief flash of memory, coupled with the heated state of arousal from his fellow clone and his own desire for a woman who was not present, was enough to make Stonewall's cock swell behind his codpiece, and he cursed silently. _Ignore it_. That was all he could do, so he turned back towards the landscape and tried to reach Kalinda again through the Force, albeit with a touch more desperation this time. 

 

Again, all he found was Traxis, stroking himself and thinking of his captain's perfect ass. 

 

How in the kriff did Jedi manage it? Stonewall wondered if Kalinda had experienced similar moments during her tenure with his squad, as he knew that before they'd begun their romance he'd spent many nights in a similar situation as his fellow clone was right now, imagining the feel of her body pressed to his. But imagination and memory were far apart on the realism scale, as Trax was proving with swift, sure strokes. 

 

That thought made Stonewall even harder, for all that he tried to fight the feeling back. The truth was he _had_ enjoyed being taken by the other man, but the feeling had been mitigated by the fact that he'd been plunging himself into Kalinda at the same time. The familiar had blended with the not, and he'd been comfortable enough to relax and enjoy himself fully. 

 

But now...

 

There was a soft exhalation from Traxis, a noise that was almost-but-not-quite concealed by the snap of the fire, and Stonewall felt the tenor of the other man's arousal reach a higher pitch, which was when he couldn't take it any more. Turning, Stonewall strode back to the fire and stepped between Traxis and the blaze, casting a shadow on the other man. “Stop it.”

 

Traxis twisted, partially, so that his groin was still facing away from the captain and narrowed his eyes up at the other man. “Why? What do you care?”

 

Stonewall's throat moved in a tight swallow. “Just...stop it, okay? Stop thinking about me.”

 

“And how would you know something like that, Captain?” Trax replied, his gaze speculative despite the fact that his eyes were dark with arousal. “Did you become a mind-reader without the rest of us knowing? I didn't think your ego was _that_ big.”

 

There was something about the way that the other clone shaped the word _ego_ that made Stonewall think it was a double-meaning, but he tried to push the feeling away, instead giving Traxis a glare. “I can make it an order, trooper.”

 

“You can't control my thoughts, sir,” Traxis replied with an arched brow and a bark of laughter. “You should go back to your watch.” With that, he turned away from Stonewall again, his arm resuming its movement a moment later. 

 

The scarred clone's arousal deepened, intensified, and Stonewall's jaw tightened as he forced back the empathic feelings that the Force was layering over him; it wasn't working. Behind him, the fire felt uncomfortably warm against his back, but he couldn't move, his eyes fixed on Trax's wavering arm and his cock growing harder and harder beneath his armor. 

 

_...because he'd thought about this for so long, but always held back; now he was unable to hold back, thrusting his cock into Stonewall, again and again, a flare of satisfaction and heady arousal every time the other man groaned, even though the captain was fucking his Jedi. Beneath Stonewall, he could hear the dark-haired woman's whimpers of pleasure and smell her arousal as her man filled her, but all he cared about was his captain's tight..._

 

“Traxis, stop it!” 

 

Perhaps the intensity of Stonewall's shout had an effect, as Trax froze for one moment; however, the scarred clone then sat up, slowly, and turned towards his officer so that Stonewall could see just how hard he was. The skin of Trax's length was swollen, almost purple and his eyes were fixed on the captain as if daring him to approach. Despite himself, Stonewall bit back a groan; he shut his eyes and thought of Kali, of the buds of her nipples beneath his lips and the tight slickness of her core as he plunged himself into her, but the arousal that was thick and present in the air overpowered his own memories. 

 

When he opened his eyes, Traxis was stroking himself again, watching his captain with the same challenge in his gaze. 

 

“Stop...” Stonewall's voice was a gasp, but for a moment, Traxis acted as if he hadn't heard. 

 

However, when his strokes quickened, Stonewall tried to fight back another groan; he failed when the other clone murmured: “Make me, sir.” 

 

It was too much. Something inside the captain broke loose, and he reached down to roughly haul the other man to his feet, crushing their mouths together in a fierce kiss as the desire spiraled between them. Traxis kept one hand on himself, but wrapped the other around the back of Stonewall's neck as their tongues fought against one another, and a small part of Stonewall was gratified to hear the other man release a groan. 

 

When they parted, Stonewall's breath was coming in short bursts and he felt dizzy with arousal, the scarred clone's desire hitting him like a series of roundhouse kicks through the Force. Traxis was panting as well, but he held his body in a tense posture, as if waiting for the captain to make another move. Nearly crouched before each other as the were, the two clones probably looked as though they were about to start sparring, but both knew better. 

 

 _Kali,_ he thought as he glanced up at Traxis, noting the flush of color on the other man's mouth from where they'd kissed. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I'm not strong enough for this._

 

“What's going on, Stonewall?” Traxis' voice was quieter than before, the challenging tone fading as he took in Stonewall's obvious discomfort. “This isn't like you.”

 

“I can't...” Stonewall shook his head and took a step backward; he nearly planted his heel into the fire, but Trax grabbed him again and pulled him away from the flickering flames with a swift motion. 

 

“Sit down,” Traxis ordered, steering the captain towards the blanket. “Do you want something to drink? Of course, the one time we need a kriffing medic, Weave's not around...” He trailed off when the captain's head shook. 

 

Sitting was rather uncomfortable, as he was still pressed quite firmly against his codpiece, but it was good to be off of his feet for a moment; Trax turned away, and when Stonewall looked back up the other clone had replaced his own codpiece. “Okay if I sit, too?” he asked, his voice gruff. 

 

Stonewall nodded wordlessly, and the scarred clone folded his legs and sat beside him. For a time, they watched the fire while Stonewall tried to collect himself. When he'd calmed down a bit more, he tried to reach Kali through the Force again, more to hear her voice and assure himself that she was still there, that she wasn't a dream. It was difficult, but he was able to focus better this time; several minutes later, he nearly sagged in relief when he touched her mind with his own. 

 

_Stone?_

 

 _Kali...I'm so sorry,_ he thought, shutting his eyes. 

 

Her reply was puzzled and a bit hazy, as if she'd been asleep. _Sorry? Whatever for?_

 

Beside him, Trax was motionless, as if he was watching the fire. _I...the Force...it's strange. I can't think properly._

 

_Stone-_

 

 _I kissed him,_ Stonewall managed at last, feeling his stomach churn. _Traxis. He was...fantasizing, and I picked up on it...it was too much, Kali. Too strong. I kissed him, and I'm sorry._

 

Her reply was immediate, and filled with a kind of compassion that humbled him. _It's okay, Stone. I should have taught you how to block the emotions of others, and I really should have expected this, after what happened between the three of us._

 

 _It's_ not _okay, Kali,_ he thought, tightening his hands. Beside him, Traxis shifted but remained silent. _I was unfaithful to you. It's unforgivable._

 

Now there was a pause, and he felt his heart skip a beat as he awaited the rebuke that was surely forthcoming. Finally he heard her reply in the Force, a soft feather-touch against his mind that was filled with love. _No, Stone. You've never been unfaithful to me, and I don't think you ever will._

 

_But this-_

 

 _-doesn't count,_ she replied in a firm manner, and he could picture the determined set of her chin. _I meant what I said on Mimban; you've never really explored this part of yourself, and it seems like it's something that needs to happen. You've only ever been with me...I don't want you to miss out on anything that you want to experience. Do you understand?_

 

The clone captain squinted out of one eye and looked at his fellow soldier, who was in fact gazing at the fire, though he was also casting curious glances in Stonewall's direction. A brush with the Force told Stonewall that Trax's desire had not ebbed, but the scarred clone was keeping it in check until...

 

Well, until. 

 

Stonewall examined his own feelings, trying not to instinctively shy away from them, and found that the thought of a new experience was not unwelcome, though to what extent, he didn't quite know. He took a breath and reached for Kali again. _I love you. You know that, right?  
_

 _I love you, too,_ she replied, a smile in the words. _And for what it's worth, I have no doubt that you'll return to me, and when you do, what's between us will be even stronger. But for now...just relax. Will you do that, please?_

 

Stonewall couldn't help but chuckle to himself, and he felt Trax's head turn again as if he were regarding the officer. _I'll try, Kali. To relax that is. But I_ will _come back to you, and when I do...we'll need a few days – at least – for me to show you just how much I miss you, and how much I love you._

 

There was affection in her thoughts that warmed him better than any fire, better than any flush of desire. _I can't wait. Take care of yourself, Stone._

 

And then she was gone. He blinked a few times, looking around at the fire and the night sky as if for the first time. The Force still beat a strange cadence in his veins, but the despair and frenzy had faded, subsumed by Kali's gentle acceptance and her undeniable love. “Traxis.”

 

“Captain.” The other man was frozen in place, but his eyes were still dark. 

 

Stonewall took a deep breath and risked a glance at his squad-mate, whose gaze seemed fixed on the fire before them. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that.”

 

The very beginnings of a smile quirked the scarred clone's mouth, but he shook his head. “It's no problem, sir. I would say I don't mind, but that would probably piss you off again.”

 

“No, Trax,” Stonewall replied, taking another breath and reaching out with the Force to skim through the eddies of desire that were still swirling around the other man. “I should have done it like this.”

 

With that, he slid his hand to Traxis' scarred cheek, drawing it closer to him before pulling the other man's mouth to his in another bruising kiss. Traxis made a noise of desire beneath him, and for one moment he returned the kiss without reservation; however, a beat later, the scarred clone pulled back and studied the captain, his eyes raking across Stonewall's face. 

 

“You're not...” He frowned and blinked hard, as if trying to find the appropriate words despite his desire. “The general...”

 

“Kali is a remarkable woman,” Stonewall replied, his breath growing shorter. “She loves me, and she...wants me to explore this side of myself, if you don't mind, that is. If you do, I guess I can-”

 

Trax let out a sigh of exasperation and shook his head, shutting up the officer with another kiss. When they came up for air, Traxis let out a swift curse and stood up, crossing his arms before his chest and breathing heavily. Stonewall got to his feet as well, and stood beside his fellow clone as they faced the open sky. Finally, Traxis glanced at him. “I will, but only if you're serious. I refuse to come between you and her, okay? I'm not in the habit of breaking up people I care about, Captain.”

 

“She's okay with it, Traxis,” Stonewall said in a quiet voice; the Force hummed in his veins, as if responding not only to his contact with Kali, but the waves of arousal that were rippling off of the scarred clone despite his caution. “You're not going to hurt us. But this is a one-time-thing, okay?” Traxis frowned and Stonewall paused. “Er...again.”

 

At this, Traxis gave a dark laugh and shook his head. “I want to, you know,” he said as he looked away from the captain. “You have no idea how much.”

 

“That's debatable.”

 

Traxis frowned over the words, but seemed to let them go. “A one-time-thing, huh?” He glanced at Stonewall and lifted a brow. “She's not here, Captain. You won't have the comfort of your woman beneath you. If you like what you find with me...”

 

“No matter where else I go, I will always come back to her,” Stonewall replied, straightening. “Always.”

 

A long, hissing sigh escaped the scarred clone and he shook his head, though Stonewall saw a faint smile appear on his face. “A man of conviction. I do like that about you, Captain.”

 

“Enough to...?”

 

There was another pause as Traxis fixed him with a piercing stare, the intensity of which made Stonewall want to step back, but he forced himself to hold his ground. Finally Traxis nodded once. “More than, actually.”

 

“Good,” Stonewall said in a light voice that did nothing to conceal the edge of desire that he felt from the other man's gaze. “I was beginning to think I'd have to make it an order.”

 

Traxis smiled, an almost feral expression as his face was painted gold by the firelight. “You can't order me to fuck you, Stonewall. No matter how much I know you'd like to.”

 

“Is that so?” Stonewall replied as his length began to stiffen at the other man's words. He paused, then stepped forward, holding Trax's eyes with his own until they were only a breath apart. “Thought I saw something in the regs about captain's prerogative...”

 

“You officers,” Traxis said as Stonewall's mouth moved to cover his. “Always so fragging bossy.”

 

The kiss was slower this time, more tentative, but there was nothing but intention behind it. Kissing Traxis was far and away different from kissing Kali; there was no softness to the other man, no pliancy. There was only hard muscle and challenge, and a part of Stonewall leaped to answer with his own strength. For the duration of the kiss there was no room for air, nor breath, and he felt his head grow light with lack of oxygen after a few moments, until finally he broke away and cast a swift glance over Trax's body. 

 

“Take all of that off,” Stonewall said in a hoarse voice, fighting back the beating of the Force in his veins, as Traxis' arousal was nearly stifling at this point. 

 

Traxis rolled his eyes, but began shedding his armor as ordered. As he did so, Stonewall took a breath and removed his own codpiece so that he could pull himself free; it was a relief after being confined for so long, and he gave a sigh as he levied a few quick strokes against his hardening shaft. He caught Traxis' eyes on him and stroked a bit harder. “Move it, soldier.”

 

“What about you?” Traxis asked as he slipped out of his body-glove. At Stonewall's bewildered look he chuckled. “Ah, so it's _that_ kind of 'experience,' is it?”

 

Stonewall didn't reply right away, as he was watching the other clone's body as it was revealed to him; Trax's torso was riddled with scars – as his own was – but he was muscular and taut in a way that was wholly unlike Kalinda, but not, Stonewall realized with a start, unattractive. Perhaps she'd been right...

 

“No,” he said after Trax's words had sunk in. “No, I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Here I am,” Traxis replied, setting his hands on his hips and facing the captain with an unabashed expression, his erection swelling between them. “Nothing you haven't seen before. Nothing special.”

 

“Why is it you think you know everything?” Stonewall said, shaking his head. “I don't remember you ever being this talkative.” 

 

There was a pause, then he began to remove his armor, piece by piece, stacking it away from the fire while Traxis watched his every move as if hypnotized. When Stonewall was down to his body-glove, the scarred clone blinked. “You're one of the few clones I can tolerate for any length of time,” he said after a moment. “It's why I agreed to join your squad when you asked. It's not because I wanted to...”

 

Stonewall slipped out of his body-glove, casting the black fabric to the ground and facing Traxis; he had to chuckle when the scarred clone trailed off, his eyes falling on Stonewall's length, which was just as hard as his own. “Wanted to what?”  


“Er...” Traxis shook his head, then glanced up to meet the captain's eyes as if he still couldn't quite believe this was happening. “Because I wanted to fuck you, sir. Though that probably influenced the decision more than I wanted to admit.” 

 

There was a pause while they looked at one another, then Traxis frowned again and let out a sigh. “You don't know what to do, now, do you?” 

 

Even as his mouth opened to object, Stonewall knew that the other man was right, and that he hadn't even realized it was so. “I'm not exactly in my element,” he admitted at last, watching as Traxis nodded and stepped towards him.

 

“If you were with your woman, what would you do right now?” Trax asked, meeting Stonewall's eyes even as their shafts brushed up against one another, the sensation sending a ripple of pleasure across the captain's skin. 

 

His mouth opened, but no sound came out, and Traxis reached around his shoulders to draw them closer together. “Would you touch her?” Trax asked as he skimmed his hands down and across Stonewall's chest and upper back

 

There was a pause, then Traxis leaned forward so that he was a breath away, the warm, whispered air from his speech brushing against the captain's mouth. “Would you tell her how much you want her? How kriffing crazy she makes you? That all you can think about when she's around is holding her down and fucking her senseless?”

 

Stonewall's eyes had drifted shut at this point, though every nerve was on fire – in a good way – and he was enthralled by the other man's touch and the rough sound of his voice. “Yes...” he murmured again, feeling his body shivering under Trax's hands, his mouth. “Force...yes.”

 

Traxis leaned even closer, brushing his lips against Stonewall's, his breath warm. “Would you kiss her?”

 

He didn't wait for Stonewall to respond; what little space there was between them was closed in an instant in another bruising kiss. The Force undulated with desire, all of it directed from Traxis towards Stonewall with enough strength to bring the captain to his knees, had his arms not been around the scarred clone's shoulders. But he struggled with the feeling, even as he kissed the other man, because it was still incongruous and unexpected. At his core, Stonewall disliked feeling helpless, and in the wake of an impossibly strange power, he felt like he was aimless and adrift at sea. 

 

 _Relax,_ Kali had urged him, and the thought of the woman he loved provided the captain with a tether, odd though it may have been as he kissed another man. _Relax_. He exhaled through his nose, then inhaled; repeating the action a few times helped his mind clear, even as Traxis continued to kiss him. After a moment, however, Stonewall's focus had returned, and he switched tactics. 

 

It was only a small nip against the other man's lower lip, but it was enough to give the scarred clone pause; they broke apart and Traxis studied him with a careful expression as both of them panted, still embracing. Stonewall noted how Trax's lips were flushed and the way his cock twitched against his own with an eagerness that he could see Trax trying to hide. 

 

Finally the captain found his voice. “If you were Kali, I'd be doing a lot more than just kissing you right now.”

 

“Like what?” Traxis asked, leaning close to his face once more. There was a faint brush of cool air against Stonewall's back as he felt Trax's hands drop to his swollen length, and all thoughts fled from his mind for a moment as the other clone began to work him. 

 

Stonewall groaned as Trax's fingers moved expertly over his cock, using his own precum to smooth the movements, his hands alternating between stroking the shaft and the tightening ridge of his sack. “Fek...”

 

Traxis chuckled, then placed his left hand around the back of Stonewall's neck, pushing him closer and causing the captain to open his eyes, even as Trax continued to work him with his right hand. “Captain, I'm going to have to suck you off,” he murmured into Stonewall's ear. “At least for a minute or two. It's not really optional, but I'm trying to be polite about it.”

 

“Trax...” The pace quickened and gained strength, causing Stonewall to suck in his breath and not finish whatever it was he'd been about to say. “Okay,” he managed after a moment. “That's...fine.”

 

“Thanks, sir,” Trax replied in a dry voice that was remarkably coherent, all things considered. But then, Stonewall managed to think as he realized that he was being led to the blanket that the scarred clone had been lying on, Traxis didn't have the Force thrumming through his veins, infusing every thought, every feeling, with wild energy. 

 

At the scarred clone's direction, Stonewall sat on the blanket; he made to lie on his back, but Traxis stopped him with a firm look and a firmer hand on his shaft. “I want you to watch me,” he said, his voice low, almost a growl. “I want you to watch me suck that cock of yours, and I want you to understand how different I am from your woman. Not better, not worse,” he added deliberately. “But _different_. Now sit up, Captain. Use your hands to brace yourself, as you'll need all the support you can get by the time I'm through with you.”

 

“I give the orders,” Stonewall said, but his voice was hardly convincing as he looked up at the scarred clone who was kneeling over him, his body angled above Stonewall's. 

 

Indeed, Traxis threw a cocky smirk his way, tilting his head down to look in Stonewall's eyes. “You want me to spread 'em, instead? Take me in the ass like a man?” 

 

That was when Stonewall made a decision, but he kept his thoughts to himself, instead reaching for his own length to give a few firm strokes and remind the other man what he was supposed to be doing. However, as Stonewall watched, Traxis dropped his head to his captain's side, and began to nibble on the flat planes of muscle he found there, pausing to run his tongue along the jagged scar tissue that Teyr had bestowed years ago. 

 

The sensation was intense and unexpected; with a gasp, Stonewall's back arched involuntarily and he pushed himself into Trax's mouth, making the other man give a low growl of approval. Traxis followed the line of the scar all the way across Stonewall's side, until he stopped just above his pubic line. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,” he admitted, shooting the captain an almost abashed look.

 

“Mind on the mission, Traxis.”

 

“Copy that, sir,” the scarred clone replied, then bent his head and took Stonewall's cock inside of his mouth. 

 

Of all the things that Traxis could have done to him, Stonewall had thought that this would have been the most similar to what Kali could do, but he was wrong. There was no gentleness, but there was a strong kind of finesse, the kind that told Stonewall that this was a man who knew his way around another clone; there were no soft, feminine murmurs of approval, but there was an intense silence that was broken only by Traxis' nostrils flaring as he took abrupt, hissing breaths, the exhalation of air brushing against the hypersensitive skin; there was no coy, delighted smile, but there was a satisfied smirk when Stonewall groaned and thrust his hips forward, into the warm, wetness that surrounded him utterly. 

 

When he did so, he instinctively tried to hold back; the clones had been granted with rather large equipment, and he'd never known Kali to be able to take him completely in her mouth. However, Traxis reached around and grabbed Stonewall's ass, pulling him closer, wordlessly urging him to thrust away if he wanted, and Stonewall couldn't resist what was so willingly offered. 

 

As Traxis had predicted, he found himself leaning back on his locked arms, thrusting his hips up so that his cock was plunging within the other man's mouth, and he could feel the beginnings of a release building within him. But as he was well-versed in keeping the lid on his own climax until he wanted, Stonewall held his release in check, because he really did have a plan. 

 

Sort of. 

 

Traxis slid his fingertips to Stonewall's ass, brushing lightly up against the orifice, and Stonewall groaned aloud, though he refused to give into the throbbing need for release. In response, Traxis stroked his sack, edging his fingertips a moment later to the sensitive tissue just behind; as he did so, he managed to meet Stonewall's eyes with a challenging expression. 

 

But Stonewall was never one to fall back from a challenge. He held Traxis' gaze and forced every ounce of self-control he'd ever previously had to muster under Kali's ministrations – and there was a considerable amount – into his body, willing himself not to give in to the need for release that was thrumming within his cock. It was difficult, especially with the sight of Traxis looking up at him, mouth wrapped around his length and skin coated with a sheen of sweat, which turned out to be more exciting that the captain ever would have imagined. 

 

However, he held his ground. 

 

After several more minutes, Traxis released the captain and sat back on his knees, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and giving Stonewall an appraising look. For his part, Stonewall had to shut his eyes and take several very deep breaths to calm himself, and when he opened them once more, Traxis was approaching him on hands and knees, the muscles of his shoulders and arms dipping as he moved. 

 

Neither man said a word until Trax was leaning over him, his length brushing against Stonewall's stomach, against his scar, the light sensation making the captain suck in his breath again. “Your orders, sir?”

 

“You're the expert, Traxis,” Stonewall managed to reply. “I'm going to defer to your experience this one time.”

 

Traxis gave an almost lazy half-smile, the kind that held no small amount of satisfaction. “Are you sure about that, Captain? There's quite a few things in my experience that you may not want to familiarize yourself with.”

 

There was an edge of smugness to Trax's tone that made Stonewall want to glare at his scarred squad-mate when he replied. “Fek, Traxis,” Stonewall growled, his earlier control slipping as the other man continued to lean above him. “I can't believe you need _more_ encouragement after all of that.” 

 

“All of _what_?” Traxis replied with a raised brow. “ _I_ did all the work. _You_ just sat there. You think this-” He nodded down to his cock, which was bobbing slightly with his movements. “-is easy? It's not called a _job_ for nothing.”

 

“Kali's never had an issue with it,” Stonewall countered. 

 

At this, Traxis let out a bark of laughter and twisted his body, coming to rest beside Stonewall. He laid on his side and supported his weight with his elbow, studying the captain for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. When he spoke, his words were very deliberate. “She's a Jedi; by all accounts the same rules don't apply to them,” he said at last, shrugging. “Hopefully she makes you work occasionally, because – with respect – you seem a bit spoiled to me, Captain.”

 

This made Stonewall frown; as he considered, he reached forward and brushed his fingertips along the length of Trax's arm, noting how the other clone's skin prickled beneath his touch. Some things were the same, regardless of gender, he decided. The throb of desire had abated a bit more, and he found that it was easier to do simple things like speak and put his thoughts in order. 

 

“Show me what to do from here, Trax.”

 

The scarred clone shrugged, the movement causing the muscles of his arms to tighten in a very interesting way. “You know how to touch yourself, right?” At Stonewall's raised brow, Traxis gave him a somewhat exasperated look. “I'm as close to you as any life-form can be, Captain. Same equipment. You already know what to do, so do it.”

 

He didn't make a move or say anything else after that, only continued to watch Stonewall with dark eyes as the captain sat up. Nodding, Stonewall glanced downward at the other clone's massive erection, took a breath and skimmed his hands along Trax's abdomen toward the swollen flesh. As his fingertips brushed the base of Traxis' cock, he heard a soft intake of air from the other man, and Trax's arousal spiked in the Force, rippling around him and filling his senses again. 

 

Trax had been right; he was practically identical to Stonewall, but there were minute differences in skin tone that the captain noted as he continued to explore the other man with slow, steady motions. There was a faint, horizontal scar just at the base of Trax's length, slightly pale against the flushed skin, and Stonewall lingered over it for a moment, wondering how it had come to be. He wanted to ask, but his throat was tight and his voice didn't want to work, so instead he toyed with the area for a moment before grasping Trax and giving a few, tentative strokes. 

 

“You don't have to be gentle with me, sir,” Traxis' voice broke in, the words coming out in a rush. At Stonewall's look, the scarred clone shot him that same, feral smile, and thrust his hips forward, pushing himself further into the captain's hand. “I can take whatever you can dish out.”

 

“You sound awfully certain of yourself, trooper,” Stonewall managed to reply. 

 

Trax said nothing, but his cock slid beneath Stonewall's palm a few more times, a silent request. After only another moment of hesitation, Stonewall reached forward with both hands and grasped Traxis firmly, using the swift, forceful motions that he preferred; he felt gratified when the other man let out another exhale of relief. The sound encourage him to strengthen his movements, although after a moment he slid his right hand around to cup Trax's sack, running his fingers over the tightening flesh and offering a few strokes to gauge his brother's reaction. 

 

He was not disappointed. Traxis groaned aloud, the sound very nearly morphing to Stonewall's name, but stopped just shy of anything coherent as the captain continued his movements; with his left hand he kept a tight grasp of Trax's cock as he worked his brother, using his right hand he explored the heated flesh behind the other clone's sack, his fingers drifting up occasionally towards Trax's ass.

 

A hiss of breath escaped the scarred clone at this movement, and Stonewall watched as Trax fell to his back, his hips pumping into the captain's hand even as he muttered something unintelligible. 

 

“What was that, Trax?” There was another groan, but Traxis didn't reply. Stonewall glanced down at the throbbing cock in his hand, then back up at his brother. “Whatever I can dish out? Is that right, trooper?” 

 

Traxis made a wordless noise and bucked his hips; Stonewall smiled and lifted his hands to rest on his brother's hipbones, keeping the other man in place even as he felt a twist of nerves in his stomach. However, he'd come this far...no turning back now, he supposed. He hoped that somewhere, Kali was paying attention. “Traxis,” he said in as calm a voice as he could manage. “Beg me.”

 

“Captain?” The scarred clone's voice was choked; when he looked up, Stonewall noted that his pupils were dilated and his breath was very short. “What...?”

 

“Beg me,” Stonewall said again, squeezing Trax's hips with his fingertips and using his thumbs to reach down and gently stroke the other man's cock. “Beg me to fuck you.”

 

The moment he said the words, he felt dizzy from the blinding force of Trax's arousal, the energy assaulting him with enough strength to send his head reeling, and he found that he no longer cared about unfamiliar territory; there was only one thing that he wanted in this moment, more than any other. Stonewall stroked and held his brother's eyes. “I _will_ make it an order.”

 

Traxis took a shaking breath and then swallowed. “Please fuck me,” he gasped, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment as the captain toyed with his ass. “Please...Stonewall.” 

 

“What was that, soldier?” 

 

“Please fuck me, you bossy _di'kut_ ,” Trax growled as his hips thrust forward involuntarily. “Fek...”

 

Pleased, Stonewall paused in his ministrations and moved so that he was now kneeling above the scarred clone; pressing his own throbbing cock to the other man's, he looked into Trax's eyes and gave a slow shake of his head. “I didn't hear a 'sir' in any of that, Trax.”

 

A flash of something akin to anger appeared in his brother's eyes, but Stonewall ignored it and spoke into the other man's mouth as he bent his head to kiss him. “On your knees.”

 

“Side,” Traxis gasped as Stonewall crushed their lips together. “More comfortable, sir.”

 

“On your side, then,” Stonewall replied, bending his head to suck at the other man's neck. “But don't make me wait any longer, Traxis.” Beneath him, Trax groaned again but shifted so that he was lying on his right side, his ass lined up flush with Stonewall's cock, from which a healthy amount of precum had appeared. 

 

He hesitated for a moment, because he had no wish to hurt the other man, but they had nothing in the way of lubrication; however, in his fashion, Traxis peered up at him from heavy-lidded eyes. “You doing this or what? _Sir_.” 

 

It was an invitation, and all-clear signal, veiled in a challenge. Stonewall took a breath and shifted up on his knees, ensuring that he was aligned with the puckering flesh that was his goal. At the last minute, he remembered what Trax had done for him on Mimban, so even as he gently prodded the area with his cock, he slid his fingertips along the skin to help ease things along. He knew that his actions were being met with appreciation when Trax let out a guttural sort of growl; the sound unlocked something else within the captain, and he gave an experimental thrust forward, noting with pleasure that he slid forward unhindered so that his head was buried in Trax's willing flesh. 

 

Someone cursed; he wasn't sure if it was himself or his brother, but it was a noise of undisguised pleasure, so Stonewall gripped Trax's ass-cheek with both hands and guided himself in further until he was halfway inside. It was unbelievably tight and hot, he was gripped on all sides by Trax's flesh, and for a few moments he couldn't see straight, let along speak, for the intensity of the feeling. Beneath him, Traxis' skin was coated with a sheen of sweat, but his body was relaxed, which alerted Stonewall to the fact that his actions were being enjoyed. 

 

Still, he wanted to be sure. “You okay down there?”

 

“I'm not saying... _please_...again,” Traxis managed to say, his breath coming in gasps. “But...”

 

“But what?” Stonewall shifted forward, easing himself in farther and marveling at the sensations that erupted through his groin as his entire length was sheathed within the other man. 

 

Traxis groaned again, unintelligibly, then gave a hiss of frustration as Stonewall began to thrust forward, slowly and carefully. The captain's grip on Trax's hips tightened with each movement. “What is it, Traxis? Narglatch got your tongue?”

 

In response, Trax let out another hiss and Stonewall watched as Traxis' hands reached for his own length, swollen and nearly purple with arousal. Something clicked within him and he nodded to himself. “Stop that, trooper,” he muttered as he thrust forward again with enough force to jolt Trax's hands away. “My job.”

 

“Then fragging get to it,” Traxis groaned, his head tilting back, his words coming out in bursts. “Captain, sir... _whatever_.”

 

Stonewall wanted to laugh but he was incapable of making any noise other than a grunt as he lowered his body, balancing on his left hand so that he could take Traxis firmly in his right; as he pounded his cock into the scarred clone's ass he worked the other clone's length, sliding his hand across the swollen skin with as much force as he could muster. “Better?”

 

There was no answer, but Traxis took a shuddering breath, exhaling it a moment later as Stonewall's movements fell into a rhythm. Despite the fact that the captain's instincts were screaming at him to pump away, he forced himself to keep his motions controlled and even, hoping to prolong the pleasure for both of them as much as possible. 

 

As he moved, he drew himself completely out of Traxis, resting the tip of his cock for a fraction of an instant at the other man's ass before plunging back inside, all the while stroking the scarred clone's length steadily harder and harder. Below him, Traxis groaned again, then lifted his hand to wrap around Stonewall's bicep and squeezing, as if urging him _harder, faster._

 

The realization of the effect that he was having on the other man was about as intoxicating as the Force, and as much as Stonewall wanted to savor the feeling, he could feel his climax pooling in his groin. He intensified his movements, releasing the control he had over himself and pounding as hard and as fast as he could, half-thinking that he wanted to say Trax's name, maybe hear his own name shouted, but it was impossible to do anything except give himself over to the furious, driving need to fill the other man's ass with his seed. 

 

“ _Fek_ , Stonewall!” Beneath him, he felt Traxis shudder; warm, sticky fluid coated his hand as the other clone cried out his name, which was the final straw that sent him over the edge. 

 

One, two, three thrusts and Stonewall was overtaken by his own climax. Every thought blanked out of his mind as he emptied himself inside the scarred clone's tight, willing body, his own voice lifting in a hoarse cry. “Trax...”

 

Still joined with Traxis, Stonewall collapsed onto the other man, every ragged inhale bringing the scent of sex and sweat, mingling with that of the fire and the distant forest, which he'd all but forgotten about in the wake of other things. Still reeling from the intensity of the orgasm, he lay panting for a moment before he felt a strong but gentle brush of fingers through the fringe of his hair. Looking up, he saw Trax's eyes, once more a familiar honey-brown, as the scarred clone gave him a lazy smile. 

 

“Take it back,” Stonewall gasped. Traxis frowned, but Stonewall shook his head. “The..spoiled...thing.”

 

At this, Traxis let out a bark of laughter, but continued to skim his hand through Stonewall's hair. “Gladly, Captain. Just make it an order, sir.”

 

“You complain about me being bossy, but you do everything in your power to encourage it,” Stonewall replied, pulling his softening body out of the other man but continuing to lean over him. “You're a walking puzzle, Trax.”

 

The scarred clone snorted. “That's me...a regular man of mystery.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment before Stonewall rolled to the blanket with a sigh, shutting his eyes and rubbing his forehead. The throb of arousal had faded – not completely, but damn close – and he could think clearly again. Suddenly, he felt a light touch against his abdomen; opening his eyes, he watched as Traxis traced the line of his scar, though the other man lifted his hand and shook his head. 

 

“It's okay, Trax,” Stonewall said, shifting so that Traxis could better reach his scar. 

 

Still, the other clone hesitated; with the desire mostly faded, Stonewall found that he was able to reach out with the Force and _not_ be swept away by a torrent of emotions, so he did. He found a soft kind of longing in Trax, one that he hadn't noticed before, so he gave the other clone a smile, reached for his hand and set it against his left side, above the scar. “You alright?”

 

“Fan-kriffing-tastic.” There was a scowl in Trax's voice even though his eyes were fixed on Stonewall's scar, his fingertips tracing the jagged outline. After a moment he sighed and glanced up at the captain. “I was wrong. You're not spoiled, or if you are, it's not completely undeserved.” 

 

“Glad to have your stamp of approval,” Stonewall replied with a chuckle. “I was worried for a minute.”

 

Neither one spoke for a some time after that; sated as he was, the warmth from the fire was pleasant, as was the light touch against his skin, and Stonewall's eyes drifted shut. At the edges of his mind he reached out for Kali, sifting through the Force for her bright presence. When he found her, there was an edge of something akin to apprehension in her thoughts, though when she caught his presence the feeling was subsumed with love. 

 

_Stone? Are you...how are you?  
_

He wanted to chuckle, but the hesitation in her presence prevented him from doing so. _Pretty good, actually. I...had fun,_ he added after a beat. _A lot of fun. But I...I love you. And I find that I miss you, very much._

 

There was a pause, then she replied. _I'm glad to hear that._ Another moment passed; when she brushed his mind again, he could have sworn she was grinning. _How's Trax?_

 

 _Tired._ Stonewall reached out for the other man and sighed when his fingertips brushed Trax's solid chest. A peek through his lids made him chuckle in earnest, for his fellow clone was sleeping, mouth slightly parted as he rested his head on his bent elbow. _Very tired._

 

In his mind, Kali actually giggled. _I imagine so. Your enthusiasm is boundless._

 

 _I'll see you, very soon,_ he told her. _And I may have picked up a few new things to run by you._

 

_I can't wait._

 

There were a few more moments of idleness between them before they said their goodbyes, and Stonewall returned his attention to the here and now. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Trax was in the same position, but his entire face was relaxed in a manner that the captain had never seen. As Stonewall watched, the scarred clone let out a sigh that was pure contentment. 

 

Stonewall reached forward and traced the line of scarring that ribboned across Trax's face, smiling faintly before he sidled close to the other man so that his chest was resting against Trax's torso; within a few heartbeats he was asleep as well. 

 

Around them, Teyr was quiet.

 

 


End file.
